Murder board
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: Rick Castle's  Murder Board -


Kate sat staring at the murder board .. Frustrated with her latest case , castle had came in brought her something to eat , she assured him she wouldn't be much longer ,and sent him home to Alexis .

But she was still here staring at the board …

She jumped as Her phone began to ring .. "another postcard from chimpanzees "she blew out a breath and shook her head as she answered the phone ..

" Ricky I am going the have to hide my phone from you …?"

" I thought you would like it" …. She heard him smile

"Its fitting ", she laughed

"Katteee, when are you coming home ? castle whined "Alexis is studying and I have no one to play with …."

" what are you saying Rick that I'm your favorite play thing? She teased ..

"Detective you know you are … he said in a voice that sent chills through her body ..

"I am getting my things together now" .. "I will be home soon"

"Bring your file we can look over it together . And you can sleep in … . I will even give you one of my famous back rubs if you come home now "

"Okay castle you win .. I will be there in 20 "…

"Kate ?"

"Yeah ?"

Read me the time line again I will write it down so we can go over it together "…

So she did makings sure everything was right as he called it back to her they ended the call with "I will see you in 20 "

Kate entered the loft that she now shared with Castle and Alexis she walked over to his office to see if he was working on the murder board but the lights were off so she made sure all doors and windows were locked she climbed the stairs seeing a light on in the teens room she lightly rapped her knuckles on the door ..nothing Kate pushed the door open seeing Alexis sitting at her desk her head resting on her book as she slept …

Kate walked over and gently tapped the young girl come on honey lets get you to bed she said helping Alexis to stand and leading her to her bed once she was in the bed Kate covered her with the blankets and kissed her head …

As she turned to walk out she noticed castle standing in the doorway watching her …she smiled and reached turned out the desk lamp and walked towards castle ..What? She fell asleep studying again ,

He smiled " and followed her to their room ..

Kate changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top then laid on the bed castle was in the bathroom asking her questions about the case she would answer him then silence for a few then another question ..

"Rick ?"

"yes "

"my back rub?"

"Slave driver " he smiled at her placing a kiss to her shoulder

She smiled as he began placing small kisses to her neck and back as he pulled the tank top over her head …

I don't know why you even put this on ..he whispered as his placed more kisses on her back .. Kissing the one spot that would make her jump and giggle ..

"Castle ! No tickling "

He laughed "yes dear "

His hand began to work their magic upon her back drawing small moans out of her every now and then

"God Rick that feels amazing "..she moaned becoming more aroused with each touch .

"Yeah you seemed to have told me that alot this year "…he whispered as he slightly nipped the skin of her neck then kissing it

She turned to look at him a smile gracing her mouth . " Are you complaining ? "

"No, no, no, my dear never, ever ,will I complain about my name slipping from your mouth as you moan" .. .. "God how I love it when you moan my name as your orgasm crashes through your body" .."it's the most amazing thing I have ever watched ". he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her mouth . "I could stare at you night, and day, every day, and never get tired of looking at you.. you make me want to capture your every word on paper , I am afraid I will forget something that you say or sing , I love to here your voice whether you are talking or singing or pissed off at me… your voice is my very own genre of music" ..she smiled as he gently pushed her to lay back on the bed and crawling up beside her placing a kiss on her neck then making a trail down to her shoulder ..then stopping to speak again placing a hand on her cheek "you and Alexis are my life there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of you, I live my life to see the two of you happy, Kate did you know that I sometimes watch you sleep ?"

She answered with a nod and a small whisper "that's creepy " making him smile "I watch you when you sleep because you are so at peace you are hardly ever that peaceful when you are awake," he leaned in and kissed her temple the rested his elbow on a pillow and pulled her hand to his lips " and when you are awake you .. The way your brain works it amazes me no one has ever matched me like you do Kate ", "I have been with women before you know that , but when I with you I feel like I have never been with any one else .". "But .."

A tear slips from her eye and he kisses it away

"..But Katherine Beckett I want you to be the last woman I ever sleep with will you marry me?" . He says as he pulls a small black box from under his pillow and opens it revealing a platinum engagement ring with a emerald and two small diamonds on either side , simple but beautiful .

The tears are pouring from her eyes he cups her chin making her eyes meet his …. "Kate , I love you, I have loved you from the moment I first met you , will you please let me be your one and done, and make little castle babies with me ?"

She let out a small laugh she wiped her eyes and took a breath trying to get the tears under control .. "Yes Rick "

"Yes! ? " He smiled pulling the ring from its case and slipping it on her finger ..

"Yes Rick you are my one and done " she looked at her finger as he placed the ring on it its beautiful…".

"Not as beautiful as you are ", he smiled

They kissed and everything in the world disappeared as they made love …

The sun was barley up when she stirred , she slowly slid from the bed trying not to wake Castle , she stood looking at the ring on her hand then walked into the bathroom relieving herself then starting the shower And stepping in Moving around only half awake ..

after her shower she stepped onto the rug wrapped her hair in a towel then patting herself dry with another towel and wrapping it around her and securing it in the front …feeling better she walks into the room and finds one of his button down shirts .. And a pair of jeans she goes back in the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her make-up on that's when she sees it …."RICHARD ALEXANDER CASTLE !…".she screams

Rick jumped from the bed ran into the bathroom to come face to face with a Pissed off Kate holding an empty tube of her favorite lipstick ..

" uh oh , Kate .. I … "

"NO!" … "remember the last time this happened " she steamed

"Yeah" he said looking like a scolded child

"I just bought this two days ago I have only used it once …Rick"

_**I don't know how good this is but its something could kind of see Castle doing once they get together …**_

_**I do Not own castle ..**_

"Kate I just got caught up and ….."

"Rick …. What did I say?

"your lipstick is not a marker" he mumbled

"And..?" She coaxed

"And the bathroom mirror is not a murder board "…that's why we bought the murder board for the office " he finished as he pouted ..

She smiled he looked so cute standing there in his boxers his hair all messed up from sleep and a pout on his lips.. She walked toward him and kissed him sucking his lip into her mouth ..patting him on the butt ..

"Am I forgiven ?" He asked as her flashed her a smile

"Yes .. But you are cleaning that up, and I expect a new lipstick " ..she said pulling a t-shirt out of her closet today

"Where are you going" he asked as he watched her get dressed ..

"I have to go to the morgue I will be back In a little bit … I wont be long "…

Hey I though you had the morning off …. He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him ..

I do she smiled as she pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply then pulling away ….. I have to show Lanie my ring ….. She smiled as she turned and went out of the bedroom …

Meet me for lunch ?he called as he followed her to the door

Remy's at noon ? She asked over her shoulder

Yes and after we can go shopping for your new lipstick he smiled … and maybe a wedding dress too he thought to himself as he caught up with her and pulled her into another kiss before she could open the door …she pulled away and looked him in the eyes Rick , I love you , my one and done .. She kissed him again I will see you in a few …and she walked out the door ..


End file.
